


The Perfect Man

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: After escaping from your abusive ex, Erwin Smith finds you and takes you to the headquarters to be taken care of. Along the way, you end up falling for the short captain. But it's not easy when your ex finds you again seeking revenge.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Perfect Man

~Y/N~

I had just left my abusive boyfriend's home with my son Mason in my arms. We had just taken a beating and this time instead of being so helpless I fought back and stabbed him in the gut. I had blood all over my hands and a scared little boy clinging to me for dear life. I run into the alleyway far away from the house. Mason was only 4, he should have never had to deal with that. I stop to take a breath and set Mason down. "Mommy... are we away from the bad man?" he asks as tears still streamed down his face.

"Yes sweetie, that bad man will never find us again," I say as I bring him into my arms. He started sniffling a bit but hugged me back instantly.

"We are going to find a place, for just you and me. How does that sound?" I ask as I pull back.

"Okay," he answers with a big smile on his face. I wipe the tears from his face and pick him up again. I felt like a bad mother after he had to experience being abused but there was no one I could contact to help us, I was threatened on a daily basis by that man but when he hit my son I knew I had to get out. That man was the father of my son and still treated us like garbage. I didn't understand how people could be so damn cruel.

I walk to the main road where it was all markets. There were guards around which could be bad. I keep my face hidden and my son as we walked through the endless crowd of commoners. "Oi, you there woman." I hear a deep voice say.

Now I knew I had to run. "Mommy is going to start running now, hang on tight," I whisper. I bolt away from the man pushing my way through the crowd into another alleyway.

"Miss wait!" I hear the man call. I look back only for a minute.

"Mom it's a dead end." my son says. _Dammit._ I turn and see the man closing in. He was rather tall but still intimidating. I back up until I hit the wall. The blonde man was like a tower compared to me. He had very bushy brows but it portions out with his face. I guess.

He was out of breath when he came up. "I'm not going to hurt you... I was just seeing if you were okay, you have blood all over you," he says. Then his eyes widen in realization that the blood was not mine entirely. He saw my bruised face and seemed even more shocked. But then he saw my son who had a black eye and cut lip.

"What the hell happened ma'am?" he asks.

"I-... My son and I... we were attacked... by my boyfriend and I..., I used self-defense." I say nervously. He was part of the Scout Regiment.

"Here," he says as he wraps his cloak around my shoulders.

"I'll take you to the headquarters, and we'll find something for you," he says with a sincere smile on his face. He placed his hand on my back and led me back out to the market where he got me on his horse. I kept my son close fearing he could fall off.

"Where are we going mom?" he asks.

"Someplace safe... like I said," I whisper as I kiss his forehead. The man rode off through the town. As we rode the people and buildings became less frequent. The man slowed down as we passed through the next town.

"Sir, by any chance would you tell me your name?" I ask as I look back at him.

"Erwin... Erwin Smith... and yours?" he asks.

"(Y/N), and this is my son, Mason," I answer.

I look back to see he had a sincere smile on his face. It was a long ride but worth it considering that we were now really far from home. Erwin stopped abruptly. "Welcome to the Scout Regiment headquarters," he says as he gets off the horse. I hand him Mason who started playing with his hair. I get off the horse.

"Mason don't mess up his hair." I scold.

I take him from Erwin and place him on my hip. I follow Erwin into his office where there sat a raven-haired man. "Oh Levi, what brings you by?" Erwin asks as he walks around his desk. Levi looked back and saw me. I tensed up feeling a bit scared.

"Who is this?" Levi asks.

"(Y/N)..." I answer. I set my son down and he went and sat beside Levi.

"I'm Mason," Mason said as he held his hand out to shake. Levi looked at his tiny hand hesitantly but shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Levi answer.

Mason sat forward while Levi looked back at me. "You're wounded... both of you... why?" Levi asks.

"Her boyfriend attack them," Erwin answered.

Levi's eyes widened as he looked at Mason. "I'll clean them up when you finish here... I'll come back later," Levi says as he gets up. He walked past me and only glanced before leaving the room. I go and sit in the seat Levi once occupied. I look over seeing Mason swinging his feet back and forth.

"So let's get started," Erwin says.

I turn my attention to Erwin but Mason got my attention when he climbed over into my lip and sat there playing with my (h/l) (h/c) hair. "Anyway," I say.

"I would like you to join our nursing staff, you are not required to go out on expeditions but we will need you when we arrive back here after them and tend to those who are critical, have you ever had medical experiences?" he asks.

"Just the standard things," I answer.

"Good enough for me, and your son... we can get him a private tutor for his studies and if you'll let us he can hopefully become a soldier," Erwin says.

"I will think about it, but that will ultimately be his decision when he's old enough to understand it," I answer.

"Of course." He answers.

"Where will we be sleeping? Mason previously had his own room and I'd like to have him next door... if I may?" I ask.

"Yes, let's go and I will show you," he answers. He gets up out of the chair and walks around with me and Mason following behind him. As we walked we ran into a woman with glasses who was walking with a taller man who was blonde.

"Well hello there." the woman said to my son. Mason held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Mason." Mason introduces. The woman shook his hand and smiled.

"I am Hanji, and this is Mike." she introduces.

Hanji's attention went onto me. "(Y/N)," I say holding out my hand to shake.

"Hello, what brings you two here?" she asks.

"I will be joining the nursing staff while Mason gets a private tutor... we'll be living here now," I answer.

"Well I hope you like it here, welcome," she says.

"Thank you," I answer.

We continue walking until Erwin stopped in front of the door. "(Y/N) this will be your room, it is next to Levi's now there is a door to his office if you need anything, and another that will lead into your son's room," Erwin explains.

I open the door and look around my room. It was clean and fairly big. I then open the door that led to Mason's room which was just as big as my room. "Look, Mason, it's your new room and right next door to mine," I say.

Mason wiggled out of my arms until I let him down. He ran over and climbed onto the bed. He started jumping and laughing. "Be careful Mason," I say as I walk over to the bed.

He jumped into my arms. "Mommy I want to see Captain Shorty," he says.

"Captain Shorty?" I ask.

"Yeah, the one with black hair we saw in Commander Eyebrow's office," he says.

"You mean Levi?" I ask.

He nods his head. I look back to see Erwin holding in laughter. " What did I say about the nicknames?" I whisper.

"It's fine (Y/N) I find them quite silly," Erwin says.

I set Mason back on the bed and run my fingers through his hair. "I should get going, I have a load of paperwork to do, I'd go to Levi's office since he said he wanted to clean you guys up... I'll have Hanji find you both some clothes." Erwin says before leaving the room. I stood there and looked down at Mason.

"Want to go see Levi now?" I ask.

A smile grew on his face and he nodded enthusiastically. I pick him up and walk through my room and over to the door that led to his office. I open it and peek in seeing him at his desk. He was doing paperwork. Mason fell out of my arms and ran over to Levi and jumped into his lap. Levi's eyes were widened. I open the door wider. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," I say.

"It's fine," he says before getting up with Mason in his arms. He took him over to the bathroom and sat Mason down on the sink. Levi started cleaning him. I walk up next to him and help out a bit.

"How long had this been going on?" Levi asks.

"Today was the first time he hit Mason... but he's been doing it for a few months to me," I answer. 

"I see... and you don't have any other family?" Levi asks.

"No," I answer.

"I will talk to Erwin and see if he'll allow me to make a personal visit to this scumbag boyfriend of yours," Levi says.

"Oh you don't have to really, it's fine now, Mason and I are safe," I say. _If he goes to see my abusive ex he may find me and do much worse._

"Why not?" Levi asks.

"I just don't want any more problems, I want my son to be safe and away from him," I answer.

"Is he Mason's father?" he asks.

"Yes.. but that isn't the point," I answer.

"Let me guess you're scared he'll come after you." he then assumes.

"Well yes... and I promised Mason that we were safe... I don't intend on breaking that promise." I answer. Levi turned his attention back on Mason who seemed to be getting sleepy.

"All done little man, off to bed," Levi says as he picks Mason up and carries him out of the bathroom over to the sofa. Levi covers him up then puts his attention back on me.

"Your turn," he says. I follow him back to the bathroom where he cleaned off my face.

"That scumbag is no father if he hits him... or his mother... people like him make me sick," Levi says as he dabs the cloth on my cut cheek.

" I know... he wasn't all bad until he found out I was pregnant with Mason... he started getting aggressive and blaming him for tying him down to something he didn't want," I tell him.

"Well, he needs to suck up and grow a pair... that's life... now I never knew my father but I hope Mason never has to hear from his ever again." Levi says.

There was a long silence between us until I decided to start up the conversation again. "Mason will need a private tutor... any suggestions?" I ask.

"Well... Hanji would be the best for him, she's smart and I guess fun if that's what you're looking for... I can teach the kid to defend himself... if you are okay with that." Levi says.

"I am... this world is cruel and should learn to protect himself," I answer.

"Glad you agree... you're done," he says. I hop off the counter and notice how much taller Levi was to me. I couldn't help but feel a small attraction to him I mean look at him. I walk out of the bathroom and over to Mason to pick him up.

"Night Captain Shorty," Mason said in a groggy tone. I look back fearing it would upset Levi. I turn to see his eyes widen but then his expression soften when he knew it was Mason.

"Goodnight brat... Good night (Y/N)." He says as he gives me a quick glance and a huge smirk on his face.

"N-night," I say nervously. I walk over into my room then over to Mason's and lay him down in the bed.

"Goodnight Mason, sleep well... I am right next door if you need me okay?" I ask.

He nods understanding what I had asked. "Night mommy," he says before hugging me. I hug him back before he lays back down and turns away. I blow out the lantern and walk back over to my door. As I open it I look back and smiling seeing Mason already fast asleep. I walk over into my room and close Mason's door. I changed into a nightgown and crawl into bed and fall asleep.

~Levi~

~Month Later~

As I was going to sleep I heard the door open. I look to see a small dark figure. "Mason?" I call. He came running in and crawling into the bed. _(Y/N) is going to freak if she finds her son missing... but I'm too tired to take him back._ This was the first time Mason has ever done this even though I see him every day.

"I had a nightmare Captain Shorty." he sniffles. He got under the blankets and laid beside me. I hesitantly placed my hand on his back trying to comfort him.

"It's okay now, get some sleep," I whisper.

"Night Captain Shorty," he says.

"Goodnight." I yawn as I fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

~Y/N~

I wake up to the sun shining in from the window. I get up out of bed and take a quick shower. I brush my hair then change into the uniform. Levi and I have gotten a lot closer since he is my son's teacher... but Mason also really likes him almost as if Levi was Mason's father. I go over to Mason's door and open it finding an empty bed. I walk in further. "Mason?" I call as I look around the room.

Frantically I look around then go into the hall. "Mason?" I call. I walk down the hall. _Maybe he's in Levi's office._ I go over and open the door finding the room empty. I go and peek into Levi's room. There I saw Mason cuddling with Levi. They were still asleep. It was the cutest thing I had ever witnessed. I walk in and look at them. _I'm such a creep._

I sat in the chair by the bed and watched as Levi woke up. He looked down at Mason and smiled a bit then looked up at me. "(Y/N)... how did you know Mason was here?" he asks.

"I assumed," I answer.

"I see... I'll give him a few more minutes, I'm gonna go get ready," he says as he carefully gets out of the bed.

"Okay... by the way what brought him here?" I ask.

"He had a nightmare... maybe he got lost and thought my room was yours," Levi suggested.

"Maybe... thank you though for looking after him... he seems to admire you," I say.

Levi gave me a half-smile before going into his bathroom. I lightly shake Mason causing him to wake up. "Mommy?" he says in a groggy tone.

"Hi sweetie, it's time to get up," I say.

"Where's Captain Shorty?" he asks.

"He's getting ready, and please call him Levi," I say.

"Okay," he answers.

He jumps out of bed and walks over to the door. I follow behind and lead him to his room where he changed. "You will be doing school work with Hanji, that nice lady you met yesterday then you will be learning how to fight with Levi, like usual," I tell him as I fix the collar of his shirt.

"Okay," he says before hugging me. After he pulled back he grabbed my hand and we walked down to Hanji's office. I knock on the door and wait. I look down at Mason who was smiling. The door opened and Hanji stood there happy as ever.

"Hello Mason!" she says happily.

"Hi Hanji," he says as he walks into the room.

"I'll be in the infirmary if you need me," I tell her.

She nods and smiles before closing the door. I sigh and make my way down to the infirmary. I was greeted by an older woman. "Hello dear, welcome... now today we'll go easy on you but just a fair warning some people aren't actually soldiers some just come here because they were close by." the woman said.

I nod and follow her to the first patient. It was a drunk man. I sit in the chair and examine him he had a gash on his face that needed to be stitched. He laughed and turned to me. "I need you to hold still sir," I say. For some reason, the man looked familiar. I pull out the needle and thread and get it ready.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" he asks.

"Working, now shush and stay still," I command. I begin stitching when he flinched.

"Just wait until Luke finds you," he says. I stop in shock. He was talking about my abusive ex that I left only a month ago.

"How do you know about me?" I ask I stand up and back away.

"I saw him yesterday and help him out since 'someone' stabbed him," he says. I drop the needle and thread and walk out. _Just when I thought it was safe this happens._ I run through the hall over to Hanji's office. I loudly bang against the door before it opened to a worried Hanji.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Mason comes on sweetie," I say holding my hand out.

He came out and grabbed it. He looked at me confused. "Where are we going mommy?" he asks. 

"We have to go, sweetie," I say nervously.

I pick him up and rush down to my room. "(Y/N) wait!" Hanji called.

I rush into my room and pack my bag. It wasn't safe here anymore. "Mommy, why are you packing?" Mason asks.

"We have to leave here Mason... I'll explain later okay?" I ask.

"Okay," he says as he sits on the bed. I pack a change of clothes then run over to Mason's room and packed his clothes. Afterward, I took Mason's hand and led him out to the front where I was greeted by Hanji.

"Where are you going (Y/N)?" she asks.

"It's not safe, I have to go," I say walking past her. Then I heard footsteps running.

"(Y/N) what is all this about?" I hear an out of breath Levi ask.

"I have to-

"You can't run (Y/N)" the man interrupted.

I push Mason behind me. Levi turns to look at the man. "Who the hell are you?" Levi asks.

"Friend of Luke's, he's looking for her." the man says.

"Luke?" Levi asks before he turns to me.

"That's dad." Mason answers.

Levi looked down at Mason with wide eyes then turned back to the man. "Tell Luke to piss off, if he wants (Y/N) he'll have to go through me." Levi threatens.

"Just wait (Y/N)." the man says as he walks off the grounds. After the man left I run and grab a horse. I set Mason on it and was about to get on when Levi stopped me.

"(Y/N) just hang on," Levi said.

"I have to go, Mason and I aren't safe here," I say.

"Yes you are, you have me and everyone here, there is no way in hell he'll do anything to you," he says.

I sigh and get down. "He knows where we are, I don't want Mason experiencing that again," I tell him.

"I promise you I will protect you both," he says as he grabs my hand.

I look back at Mason who was confused about the whole situation then back at Levi. I nod. "Okay..." I say.

"And now instead of doing the nursing you will just be a guest who will help with whatever we need, okay?" he asks.

"Okay... But I think Mason should sleep with me for a while until we get this situation dealt with." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll check on you guys consistently to make sure you both are safe," he says.

"Okay," I answer.

I get Mason off who ran over to Levi. I grab the bags and make my way back inside. Levi held Mason's hand as we walked back down to our rooms.

~That Evening~

Mason and I get ready for bed. I dressed him in his pajamas and tucked him in. I heard the door open so I look to find Levi slipping in. I don't say anything and just climb into bed next to Mason. Levi came up to the bed and said his goodnights. Even kissed Mason on the forehead. Levi was about to walk away when Mason did the unexpected. He grabbed his hand. Levi looked back. "Can you stay with us?" Mason asks.

"Y-you don't have to Levi," I say in a nervous tone.

"It's fine," he says as he climbs in next to us. There we laid Levi on one side, Mason in the middle than me on the other side. I wrap my arms around Mason and hold him close. I could feel Levi's arms wrap around us as well. I look up in a bit of shock but was greeted by his lips kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight (Y/N)," he whispers.

"Goodnight...Levi." I say before falling into a deep sleep.

~A Few Days Later~

Over the past few days, Levi had been sleeping with us. I had liked Levi but now I was feeling something more with him. I was slowly but surely falling for him. It had been a month since the whole incident with my ex. I wake up feeling strong arms wrap around me. Then it dawned on me. _Isn't he crushing Mason?_ I open my eyes to see Mason missing but a happily sleeping Levi cuddle into me. I sit up and see Mason sitting in the chair reading. I sigh in relief. "Lay back down." Levi groaned. I lay back down only for Levi to get up after realizing it was me.

"Where is Mason?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone. I hear him sigh as well. He laid back down and his arms resumed its position around my waist.

"I want to see Hanji," Mason whined.

I groan and sit up. "Come on dad." I Mason whines. I look at Mason wide-eyed. Levi shot up with a shocked expression.

"Dad?" I ask.

"Sorry." Mason giggled.

I look over to see Levi with a beet-red face. My son just called my crush his father. "It's fine, call me what you want, whatever pleases you," Levi says as he gets up. _Wait? He's actually cool with this?_

Levi and Mason walk out of the room leaving me there still stunned by Mason's new name for Levi. _I mean Levi would be a much better- no stop I doubt he even likes me like that._ I groan and get out of bed. That was when I heard screaming. "Mason!" I hear Levi yell.

I shot out of the room seeing Levi in the halls on the floor holding his stomach. "Where is Mason?" I ask.

"They took him... I didn't see it coming." he groans.

I run to the entrance to catch them but I was too late, they were gone. "No," I say. I break down on the ground in tears. I heard footsteps run past me. I look up to see it was Levi. He hopped on a horse and ran.

~Levi~

I rode through the gates increasing the horse's speed. _I have to get to him._ I rode until I was gaining on them. It was two men one was Luke from what Mason was saying and the other must have been his friend. I got in between them and kicked the one guy off his horse. He fell to the ground and the horse stomped on his. I turn my attention back on the scared Mason holding his hand out for me. "Hang on Mason I've got you!" I call. It was just me and Luke. I catch up to him and reach out to Mason but Luke then stops abruptly.

"So close shorty," Luke said.

"Tch, you are dead," I say as I turn around. Luke hopped off his horse and shoved Mason to the ground. He threw multiple punches but I dodged them this time. I bend down fast and kick his feet out from under him. I pull out my dagger and hold it to his throat.

He was shaking in fear. I punched him a few times. "Please don't kill me!" he begs.

"Why not? You deserve it after what you did." I snap.

He begins to cry. I loosen a bit giving him the opportunity to flip us over. Now the knife was held to my throat. "Better you die than I," he says. He applied pressure and began to drag it when his body went limp after being hit from behind. Luke fell on top of me only for him to groggily get back up and turn to Mason.

"You little shit," he growls he gets up and starts making his way to Mason but I stabbed him in the back before he could reach him.

I sigh in relief and drop the knife. I open my arms for Mason who rushed in and hugged me. He started crying. "It's okay now." I coo.

"It's over dad." he sniffles.

"It is... now let's get back to your mother." I say as I pick him up. I carry him back to my horse and set him on before getting on myself. We rode back quickly. When we rode through the gates we saw a very happy (Y/N). "Oi, Mason I've got a secret for you," I say.

~Y/N~

I felt the relief come over me as I saw my son and Levi ride back through those gates. Levi looked to be saying something to Mason. He stopped right in front of me and Mason nodded at him then turned his attention to me. I open my arms out to him as he jumped into my arms. "You should have seen it, mom, Levi kicked butt," Mason said.

"I'm sure he did sweetie," I say as I hug him tightly. Levi came up and stood there. I walk over and hug him as well with Mason still in my arms.

"Thank you, Levi." I sob.

"You're welcome," he says before kissing the top of my head.

After our eventful morning, the day went on like any other. Mason when to Hanji for his schooling while I stayed in with Levi helping him with paperwork. I sat on the sofa filling out the records of missing or dead. I would glance up at Levi seeing he was already staring. "Just so you know Luke will no longer be a problem," Levi says out of the blue.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"He went to attack your son and I stabbed him," he answers.

"I see," I answer.

"You know... Levi, Mason really likes you... he kind of considers you his... well, you would already kn-"

"Like his father?" Levi asks.

"Yes... but much better than what Luke could ever be." I answer.

"Yes... I know... he's very bright and caring... you've raised him well considering where you two were," he says.

"Thank you..." I answer.

"You're welcome... (Y/N)," he says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I wanted to tell you this sooner but... over the past month, you and I have grown close... and since your son sees me as his dad... I-I just wanted to say... I-

"I love you, Levi." I blurt. I clasp my hands over my mouth in shock. It felt good saying it but now I've completely escalated things.

'Tch... I was getting there." he says as he gets up out of his seat.

"Sorry..." I say. Levi kneels down in front of me looking up at me.

"Don't be... because I love you too... and I want Mason to have a father who can teach him things, and do things with him like, teach him how to fight... or do whatever it is that fathers and sons do together," Levi says.

"I'd be happy to, and I think Mason would be thrilled to have you as his father," I say as I place my hand on his cheek. Levi leaned up while placing his hand on the back of my head pulling me down to meet my lips with his in a passionate kiss. I heard the door creek and we broke away instantly. I look to see Mason peeking in.

"Uh... Mason, hi sweetie." I say nervously.

Mason walked in and sat next to me. Mason whispered in Levi's ear. "Yes, Mason I told her," Levi says out loud.

A smile grew on Mason's face as he hugged us both. We were going to be one happy little family. Me, Levi and Mason. One happy family.


End file.
